Un PeQuEñO eRrOr
by angelica malrry
Summary: ¿ron seria capaz de perdonar una infidelidad? ¿Draco sera capaz de dejar ir al gran amor de su vida? ¿por que cuando quieres a alguien lo mejor es dejarlo ir para ver si regresa? ¿No es mejor c
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO I

¡BIENVENIDOS… TODOS!

Todos estaban ansiosos de que iniciara el gran banquete, ya que habían pasado los de nuevo ingreso por el sombrero seleccionador, Dumbeldore se para de su lugar, los muros se apagan, todos tienen la vista fija en el, están ansiosos por su mensaje de bienvenida cuando de pronto llega una lechuza mas rápida y grande de lo normal, de un color negro con los ojos rojos, entrega al director una carta, no hace ninguna expresión, pero sus ojos van y vienen de un extremo a otro de la hoja, rápidamente dijo:

- Bueno, sean bienvenidos a esta su escuela, por motivos de fuerza mayor, confió que durante mi ausencia se les explique todo lo que deben saber a los de nuevo ingreso.

Al día siguiente bajaron los tres amigos para desayunar, Ron y Hermione iban tomados de la mano, al llegar vieron que las puertas de el gran comedor estaban abarrotadas de alumnos.

- ¿Ahora que habrá pasado?- pregunto Hermione al mismo tiempo que soltaba a Ron y se acercaba para ver mejor, Harry y Ron se quedaron en el mismo lugar bostezando de sueño todavía.

Hermione se acerco a sus amigos con cara pensativa sin decir una palabra.

- ¿Que pasa? ¿Que ahí adentro?- pregunto Ron mientras se tallaba los ojos.

- Hay gente dormida en camas improvisadas ¿Qué habrá pasado ayer? ¿Qué diría la carta que recibió ayer Dumbeldore?

-¿Habrá atacado Voldemort a alguien?- dijo Harry con aspecto preocupado

Dando grandes pasos llego la profesora Mcgonagal, frunciendo los labios en muestra de desaprobación al gran alboroto de los murmullos y dijo en voz alta para que todos escucharan

-"Jóvenes, por el día de hoy no podrán ingresar al gran comedor, desayunaran en sus respectivas salas comunes"

- ¡Profesora Mcgonagal! – Hermione levanto la mano

- ¿Si señorita Granger? ¿Qué se le ofrece?

-¿Quién es esa gente que esta dormida?

- Son estudiantes pero pronto se enteraran de lo demás- señalando con su mano hacia los pasillos – así que por favor pasen a desayunar.

Todos comenzaron a caminar hacia las salas comunes sin dejar de murmurar preguntas.

Hermione iba muy concentrada pensando cuando de repente Ron dijo.

- Vaya si que tendrán sueño a pesar del ruido nadie se despertó

-Eso es, por que estaban como en trance- contesto Hermione al comentario que acababa de escuchar

-¿Cómo sabes? – pregunto Harry

-Por que no se movían, además tenían golpes- Poniendo cara de "obvio"

-Ahh, yo ya sabia, solo quería que me dijeran ¿por que?

Así pasaron todo el día, inquietos por saber quienes eran, por los pasillos era todo lo que se escuchaba, todos tenían gran curiosidad por saber quienes eran esas gentes y con el tiempo iba incrementando la duda. Hermione harta de escuchar el mismo tipo de preguntas le dijo a Harry quien estaba haciendo la tarea- Bueno, si Ron te pregunta por mi le dices que fui a tomar un baño ¿Si?

-Si, claro, yo le digo-Respondió Harry sin quitar la vista de su pergamino

Hermione salio en dirección al baño de los prefectos, dijo la contraseña y entro, había, mucho vapor, pero eso no le impidió ver el cuerpo de un joven desnudo, bastante atractivo, al reaccionar no pudo hacer mas que taparse los ojos, el joven rubio se puso mas rojo no poder, y rápidamente se ato una toalla a la cintura y le pregunto

-¿Qué a caso no sabes tocar la puerta Granger?

-Si… pero si hubieras puesto el seguro nada de esto hubiera pasado

-Bueno, bueno, me visto y me voy- Dijo Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco

Hermione que se había quedado petrificada apenas pudo decir -…Si, no te tardes- estaba sumamente nerviosa, era la primera vez que había visto algo así por el estilo, dio media vuelta y según ella contemplaba el cuadro de la sirena cuando Draco dijo- Listo, te puedes voltear, me voy, -Sonrió y agrego- no se te olvide poner el seguro.

-Claro- respondió Hermione quien aun seguía colorada.

-Bueno adiós Granger y que pases muy buenas noches- Dijo Draco con un poco de picardía.

Hermione se quedo sorprendida, Draco no le había dicho nada desagradable, incluso le había deseado las buenas noches, cuando volteo para responderle, el ya se había ido, durante la noche Hermione daba vueltas y vueltas en su cama, recordando lo acontecido, no paraba de recordar y sonreír por la forma en que Draco la había mirado, hasta que se dijo a si misma- Vasta Hermione, de seguro tendría algo para no haberte insultado- Sin darse cuenta se quedo dormida

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron temprano para bajar a desayunar, al llegar todos se dieron cuenta de que había alrededor de cincuenta alumnos sentados en la mesa de ravenclaf con unos uniformes en muy mal estado, unos llorando y otros consolando a los que lloraban, todos tomaron asiento sin quitarles la vista de encima.

¿Ya vieron a las chicas?- dijo Ron con un tono de picardía

Al escuchar esto Hermione le dio un codazo por las costillas.

-¡¡Au! ¿Por qué me golpeas? todavía no terminaba de decir, son raras como que no son de por aquí – decía Ron al mismo tiempo que se sobaba las costillas.

Harry rió y se percato que una chica de pelo rubio y rizado era la única que no lloraba ni daba muestras de sentirse mal y no quitaba la vista de la mesa de Slytherin como si buscase a alguien. Esta al sentir la mirada fija de Harry lo volteo a ver, puso cara de sorpresa, lo que Harry tomo como si nada, ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente lo viera de esa manera, ella le sonrió, al ver esto el sintió que le acababan de robar el corazón. Lo sorprendió

Ron le dio un codazo y le susurro al oído- ¿Ya viste que buenas están?

-. Si, pero te recomiendo que dejes de verlas antes de que Hermione te vea y te lance una maldición.

Dumbeldore llego con aspecto cansado aclaro su garganta y dijo:

Buenos días, espero hayan dormido bien, como se habrán dado cuenta tenemos compañía, ayer Voldemort y sus seguidores atacaron la escuela de Salem- hobo un gran murmullo- por lo que las demás escuelas en muestra de solidaridad aceptaron repartir a los alumnos, nosotros tenemos el honor de que los alumnos de sexto estén en nuestra escuela, espero que los traten bien por que su estadía es por tiempo indefinido, confió en que el premio anual con ayuda de los prefectos los auxilien en los que necesiten,-miro a un joven alto moreno que se encontraba en la mesa de Ravenclaw, el joven en respuesta asintió con la cabeza, Dumbeldore prosiguió - No los agregaremos a las casa por que ellos mismos son su propia familia, se les designara el tercer piso a la derecha, ya que como recordaran esta desocupado, el premio anual les mostrara el castillo, buen provecho, puede comenzar a desayunar.

-¿Por qué Voldemort habrá atacado una escuela?- pregunto Hermione a Harry.

-Debe estar buscando…

- Siempre esta buscando algo- interrumpió Ron con sarcasmo, abriendo más los ojos, Hermione le dio un fugaz beso añadiendo:

-Te vez mas bonito calladito. – Sintió que alguien la estaba viendo y volteo a su alrededor para ver quien la estaba observando, se percato de que era Draco el que la estaba viendo, sintió un pequeño cosquilleo en el estomago y no pudo evitar sonreír, y este le respondió de la misma manera.- Termino de desayunar y se fue hacia la biblioteca a repasar, sintió que alguien la jalaba del brazo, era Draco que se le acerco y le susurro al oído - ¿Tuviste dulces sueños? Ella al sentir tan e cerca su respiración no pudo evitar que su piel se le erizara y le sonrió como respuesta ¿Con que andas con Weasley no, eso la saco del trance en el que se encontraba y puso cara de ofendida, intento marcharse pero Malfoy seguía sujetándola del brazo y agrego- Creo que te puedes conseguir al alguien mejor-Dijo Draco con su típico tono de prepotencia, y la soltó para que se marchase, pero ella se quedo ahí, y le pregunto

-¿Y según tu, quien es mejor?

-Creí que con lo de anoche te habrías dado cuenta.- Dio media vuelta y se regreso al GC.

Hermione se quedo muy sorprendida y nerviosa por lo que había sentido, sabia que eso no estaba bien, pero sin proponérselo sonreía y solo se quedo viendo como desaparecía la capa de Draco al entrar al comedor.


	2. nO he PaRaDo De PeNsAr En Ti

**¡¡ Hola! Bueno pues espero les haya gustado el capitulo no. 1, espero disfruten también este OK. También aprovecho para recordares que todos los personajes que son mencionados en este ff son obra de J, K. Rowling a excepción de unos cuantos **

CAPITULO 2

NO HE PARADO DE PENSAR EN TI

Cada cabeza es un mundo, uno nunca sabe lo que la gente esta pensando.

Desde aquel momento en el que Harry vio a la joven, no pudo dejar de pensar en ella, pese a que solo fue un segundo, estaba ansioso de verla por los pasillos, quería invitarla a las tres escobas, ya que su primer salida no tardaba, estaba decidido a invitarla a salir, pero cuando se la topo por los pasillos no recibió ni una mirada, siempre decía- a la próxima vez que la vea, a la próxima, pero siempre le parecía que no se daba el momento, ya que siempre había mucha gente alrededor de ella.

Por otra parte Hermione no paraba de pensar en Draco, en el comentario que había hecho, ¿De verdad le interesare o nada mas lo hará para ver si caigo? Se preguntaba a si misma una y otra vez, pero también se regañaba, -No Hermione, tu tienes novio- pero comenzó a sentir que algo le faltaba cada vez que estaba a un lado de Ron y comenzaba a buscar cosas como desenfrenada, que mejor para Neville ¿no?

Ron por su parte se quedaba pasmado viéndola buscar cosas, nada podía andar mejor, todo era perfecto desde que el y Hermione andaban saliendo, casi nada lo molestaba, excepto el exceso de tarea .No entendía como podía amar tanto a una sola persona, pero claro no era cualquier persona, era la mejor, incomparable con cualquier chica, no puede haber dos como ella decía atónito Ron mientras la veía estudiar

Pero claro Draco se encontraba en un gran dilema que solo una persona más seria capaz de entender, y nadie sabia quien era esa importante persona

-Draco, ¿cuando vamos a empezar a entrenar para el juego? Preguntaba Goyle con comida en la boca

-Cuando termines de comerte todos los pasteles de Hogwarts- le hizo muecas de asco – límpiate la boca y cuantas veces te tengo que decir que no me interrumpas cuando estoy ¡pensando!

En verdad nunca le había dicho eso, nada mas ahora por que estaba muy concentrado recordando todas las veces que había insultado a Hermione, ahora solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué? si ella no le ha hecho nada, bueno a excepción del golpe que le dio en tercer grado. En si el único que le había hecho algo era Potter, siempre queriendo llamar la atención, del coraje no pudo evitar decir- Siempre protegiéndolo-

-¿Qué?- Pregunto Grabe

-Nada, yo no dije nada- Reacciono Draco muy ofendido

-Si, dijiste: siempre protegiéndolo- dijo Goyle quien seguía comiendo sin parar

-¡Que no dije nada!

-Bueno, esta bien, no dijiste nada- Intervino Grabe para evitar una discusión estúpida, ya había aprendido a darle por su parte a Draco muy bien.-Por cierto, el presumido PA de Adrián te estuvo buscando esta mañana, creo que tenían junta como a las cinco, después de clases

-¡eres un idiota! ¿Por qué no me dijiste antes? Ve la hora que es, eres un perfecto inútil- y salio de la sala común a grandes zancadas, iba maldiciendo por lo bajo, cuando llego a la sala de los prefectos, todos ya estaban en sus lugares poniendo atención, callados, entro sin tocar la puerta y busco lugar desesperadamente sin percatarse de que interrumpía y todos le hacían caras de desagrado por la interrupción, se quedo parado junto a la puerta escuchando:

-Bueno, como les iba diciendo antes de la interrupción- volteo a ver a Draco poniendo los ojos en blanco- Dumbeldore me ha encargado que les hagamos unos pequeños tours a los alumnos de salem, para que vayan conociendo el castillo, he decidido que lo mejor seria hacer una rifa- todos pusieron cara de ¿Qué?- si, en efecto, dividiremos el castillo, no será por parejas de grado, les advierto desde ahora, para que vean la unidad que hay entre las casas, será una rifa justa, sus nombres ya están en este sombrero, ahora, uno por uno pase a ver que parte del castillo les toca- todos pasaron uno por uno, adelantándoseles Draco a base de empujones claro esta

- ¡Draco! –Grito Adrián- no empujes o le diré al profesor Snape que impones el desorden-

-Si, si,- puso los ojos en blanco y volteo con Pansi y le pregunto- ¿Cuál te toco?

-Las mazmorras- poniendo cara de lamentación.

-Bien, ahora busquen al que resulto su pareja- Dijo Adrián sin poder disimular emoción.

-¿Cual te toco Herms?- le pregunto Ron a Hermione

-Las ribereñas, ¿Y a ti?

-La orilla del bosque prohibido, que bien bastara con ponerlos al límite y decirles que más allá morirán dolorosamente- Contesto ron emocionado- ya me imagino sus caras

La mayoría ya tenia su pareja, menos hermione quien no encontraba a su pareja hasta que se resigno e imagino- tal vez me haya tocado sola.

-Bien, ya que todos tienen sus parejas tienen que planear una actividad que se pueda llevar a cabo en el lugar que les haya tocado, no olviden explicarles TODO- Miro a Ron con cara de "a ver que pasa contigo", Ron hizo caso omiso a esto, ya estaba planeando de que manera asustar a los nuevos alumnos. En eso la mano de Hermione se veía a lo alto,- si Hermione ¿que pasa?- pregunto Adrián

-Yo… no he encontrado mi pareja- Dijo sonrojándose levemente

-Bien, dime ¿Qué parte del castillo te ha tocado?

-Las ribereñas – Respondió Hermione

En eso se escucho un leve. -OH, no por favor- todos giraron la cabeza para ver de donde había proveído y Draco respondió – Le toca conmigo- puso cara como si estuviese oliendo algo realmente desagradable. Hermione al ver eso volvió a alzar la mano, - ¿Ahora que Hermione?- pregunto Adrián quien estaba a punto de perder la cabeza

-¿Lo puedo hacer individualmente?- pregunto Hermione

-Claro que NO, como se te ocurre pensar eso, que dirán los demás, que no hay unidad entre casas- Contesto Adrián sumamente alarmado, como si acabase de escuchar una blasfemia.-Definitivamente no- Ahora según la sección que les ha tocado pasaran un día entero con los nuevos alumnos, chequen sus días, no queremos que alguien se quede sin colaborar- volteo a ver específicamente a Draco y a Hermione.- Ustedes se tienen que poner de acuerdo, Ron nos vemos mañana en el almuerzo, nos ha tocado el jueves- dijo muy emocionado Adrián.

-Ay no, no podré asustarlos- dijo lamentándose Ron – Bueno, no me fue tan mal como a ti- le dijo a Hermione quien tenia cara como si fuera a sufrir un colapso,- anda, anímate no ha de ser tan malo, además si te hace algo se las vera conmigo- afirmo.

Al día siguiente iban los tres amigos caminando por uno de los pasillos del segundo piso cuando de repente los atraviesa un gran grupo de personas con diferentes uniformes, eran los alumnos de salem, Harry se quedo viendo a la joven rubia de pelo rizado, quien le devolvía la mirada cuando de repente le sonríe, Harry se puso colorado, era la segunda vez que le pasaba con esta chica, Ron dijo que iba hacia el baño y que los alcanzaba en el aula de encantamientos y que si veían a Adrián le dijeran que no lo habían visto durante todo el día, al llegar a clases Ron tenia un estado de animo indudablemente alegre, Hermione por lo bajo le pregunto que le sucedía – Shh, luego les digo de que me acabo de enterar en el baño- respondió Ron sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

-¿Tu sabes algo?- pregunto Hermione a Harry

-No, no tengo ni idea. – Respondió Harry indiferente quien se encontraba muy concentrado pensando en la joven rubia.

Al salir Ron jalo de las túnicas de Harry y de Hermione – ¡Draco tiene prometida!- dijo como si no pudiese contenerse mas.

-¡¿Qué!- gritaron al unisonido Harry y Hermione.

-Si, como acaban de escuchar, acabo de escuchar a Grabe y a Goyle preguntándose si es por eso que Draco estaba tan de mal humor últimamente- puso los ojos en blanco- creo que apenas se esta mostrando como realmente es con sus propios amigos, en fin Grabe dijo que el no entiende por que Draco antes se la pasaba presumiendo de la sangre pura y de la familia que provenía su prometida y que ahora que la tiene cerca no a sido ni para saludarla.

-¿Qué mas?- pregunto Hermione, tomando por sorpresa a Ron y el contesto –pues nada, me salí corriendo para alcanzar la clase. Se fueron caminando hacia el GC.

-¡¡Ron, Ron! – Se escucho a lo lejos una voz, se iba acercando Adrián - Vaya, al fin te encuentro, tengo una magnifica idea para los nuevos alumnos, va a estar genial ¿Qué opinas?

-Si- Respondió Ron rápidamente y se comenzó a servir comida como solo el sabe.

-Pero todavía no te he dicho nada- Dijo Adrián

-Confió en ti, y en lo que tienes planeado, solo dame los detalles de lo que tengo que hacer- Dijo indiferente Ron mientras comenzaba a comer todo lo que tenia en su plato

-Bueno, he pensado en hacer una fogata, contar toda la historia de Hogwarts para que se vayan familiarizando

-¡¿Qué! Dijiste que seria genial- dijo Ron dejando de comer

-Que buena idea has tenido ¿Cómo no se me pudo ocurrir?- intervino Hermione

-Si, verdad- Respondió Adrián un poco engreído.

-Pero, no tiene nada de divertido- volteo en busca de apoyo por parte de Harry pero el solo dijo- yo no soy prefecto.

-El tiene razón, por cierto ¿Tu ya pensaste en algo?- le pregunto Adrián a Hermione.

-No, aun no, pero no te preocupes hoy mismo me pongo a pensar en algo- respondió rápidamente Hermione

-Pero no se te olvide hablarlo con Draco, bueno Ron el jueves nos vemos al finalizar las clases, solo tu tienes que recogerlos afuera de su sala común, yo llevare todo lo necesario- se despidió emocionadamente Adrián.

-¿Te toco con Draco Malfoy? – pregunto Harry a Hermione con cara de su mas sentido pésame.

-Si – Respondió Hermione – bueno, es ahora o nunca, - tomo aire se paro y se dirigió a la mesa de Slytherin, todos al verla acercarse se le quedaron viendo y tomaron silencio, para poder escuchar.

-Draco- se dirigió a el que hasta el momento había sido el único en ignorar por completo su acercamiento, al escuchar su nombre giro la cabeza y se sorprendió.

-Vaya, miren quien esta aquí, nadie mas que miss Granger- Respondió Draco- Creo que te has equivocado de mesa, -señalo con las manos- aquí vamos los pura sangre- todos comenzaron a reírse.

-¿Podemos hablar? ¿En privado?- Pregunto Hermione pretendiendo que no había escuchado nada.

-Yo no hablo con gente como tu- afirmo Draco poniendo cara de pocos amigos

-Esta bien, como quieras yo haré todo- Dio media vuelta y se fue a terminar de comer de muy mal humor, como pudo pensar en un Draco agradable, eso no podría ser ni en sueños.

Así llego el jueves, lo que Adrián no sabia era que Ron les tenia preparada una sorpresa a los nuevos alumnos, después de todo, es un Weasley.


End file.
